Normally, dish-washing machines used in establishments such as hotels and restaurants comprise at least one loading station, a washing station, a rinsing station, and an unloading station. The sequence of these stations and of their components is fixed and is established when the machine itself is made.
Such a constraint results in a limitation in the positioning the dish-washing machine. In fact, the dish-washing machines described above can be set only in certain positions, thus affecting the disposition of the premises that house them.